La Mentira Tras La Estrella
by Rorren
Summary: Blaine aun no recordaba porque rayos había permitido que Britt llevara a su hermano menor con ellos en su viaje de descubrimiento y aventura. Simplemente Kurt y Blaine no tenían nada en común, ni una pizca de química. Solo eran el agua y el aceite, simplemente no podían complementarse de ninguna forma. ¿O si?
1. Capitulo Primero

_**Notas:** Hola! he venido a traerles esta pequeña historia que había escrito hace ya bastante tiempo y que había publicado en un foro... Bueno, la cosa es que el otro día la encontré entre mis archivos y decidí modificarla un poco y subirla aquí. Espero que les guste._

_Esta historia solo cuenta con 7 capítulos, así que SI es realmente corta ^^ pero creo que vale la pena leerla._

_En fin, les dejo el primer capitulo _

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

_La Mentira Tras La Estrella_

Capitulo 1

**_En un sentido general, puede afirmarse que una estrella es todo objeto astronómico que brilla con luz propia. Que mantiene su forma gracias a la fuerza de gravedad._**

Era un atardecer triste, las hojas caían de los arboles con el suave viento que soplaba.

Un muchacho y una joven de alrededor de quince años de edad permanecían sentados en las hamacas del parque de una casa, que estaba decorada en esos momentos con grandes cintas negras en diferentes lugares.

La joven, Brittany, vestía un delicado vestido negro con un pequeño bolado blanco en las mangas y la terminación del vestido. Mientras el chico, Blaine, tenía puesto un traje negro con una corbata azul oscura.

-piensa esto-comento Blaine mientras se columpiaba en su hamaca junto a Brittany. La rubia lo miro atentamente-si piensas que eres una estrella jamás morirás.

La joven lo miro dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

-las estrellas se caen del cielo Blaine al igual que la gente muere, como mi papá-la rubia sollozó en silencio.

-te equivocas Britt, la estrellas no caen del cielo, y en realidad las personas nunca mueren, solo se marchan a un mejor lugar.

Brittany se levantó de su columpio para sentarse sobre Blaine.

-¿el dolor se irá algún día?-preguntó angustiada la muchacha.

-todo se va, nada se queda para siempre-susurró el moreno acariciando a la rubia tiernamente.

-¿tú te irás, me dejaras? –el moreno negó.

-jamás te dejare-susurró.

-¿lo prometes?

-lo juro.

Los jóvenes se fundieron en un cálido y tierno abrazo. Ambos lo sabían bien, ellos siempre estarían el uno para el otro, ellos siempre estarían juntos.

* * *

_6 años mas tarde…._

**Anderson llevo cuatro horas esperándote ¿Dónde rayos estas?-Bri**

_Lo siento Britt me quede dormido, estoy en camino.-B_

**Mi hermano está impaciente. -Bri**

_Puedo asegurarte que no me importa :P.-B_

Llamada entrante

Blaine atendió rápidamente.

-¿que sucede Bri…?

-¿así que no te importa? Pues bien, quiero que te quede algo en claro, el que quiso venir a Nueva York fuiste tú, así que por lo menos podrías llegar a tiempo a tu primera cita para conseguir empleo, porque puedo asegurarte de que no vivirás por siempre con los ahorro de tus doce años.

-¿por qué demonios tomas el teléfono de tu hermana Kurt? Devuélveselo.

-¿Pero quien te crees maldito idiota? ¡púdrete!

Llamada finalizada.

Blaine observó el teléfono celular detenidamente, pensando. Aun no recordaba porque rayos había permitido que Brittany llevara a su hermano menor con ellos en su viaje de descubrimiento y aventura.

Se suponía que solo iban a ser ellos dos, disfrutando de las maravillas de Nueva York y consiguiendo excelentes papeles en Broadway, pero en alguna parte del trayecto se había colado aquel esperpento que su amiga denominaba hermano.

Obviamente para Blaine había sido una locura el llevarlo con ellos, simplemente Kurt y Blaine no tenían nada en común, ni una pizca de química. Solo eran el agua y el aceite, simplemente no podían complementarse de ninguna forma. Y el hecho de que Blaine tuviera 21 años y Kurt tan solo 16 complicaba las cosas.

-es un niño malcriado-murmuro para sí mismo Blaine mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo. Cuando nuevamente sonó.

**Idiota-K**

_Infantil_ -B

**Tú eres más infantil por contestar. -K**

_Madura ¿quieres? -B_

**Eso no sucederá ;). -K**

_No eres más que un niño.-B_

**:P-K**

Simplemente Blaine solía ponerse al nivel de Kurt y pelear por horas y horas sin parar. Era casi imposible para ambos mantener una conversación madura sin empezar a pelear sin motivo.

Y ahora que vivían juntos en Nueva York todo se había vuelto patas para arriba. Las peleas eran constantes y ni siquiera Britt, la persona con más paciencia en la faz de la tierra, podía soportarlos.

Aunque ella estaba segura de algo que ni a Blaine, ni a Kurt se les hubiese pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento, y eso era que los polos opuestos se atraían.

* * *

Blaine llegó al punto de encuentro unos segundos mas tarde. Britt lo saludó con un efusivo abrazo y Kurt solo lo fulminó con la mirada antes de que emprendieran el camino hacia el primer casting que haría Blaine en Nueva York.

-No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera te dignaste a levantarte temprano, ¿tenias en cuenta al menos que nosotros solo te estábamos acompañando al casting y que nadie nos pagaba por hacerte ese favor?-soltó Kurt con un bufido.

-aww a Kurtsito le duelen los piecitos de esperar ¿verdad?-contestó Blaine con burla- y para que lo sepas, no fue mi culpa que a ti, niño consentido, se te hubiese ocurrido salir a desayunar afuera con Britt antes de mi casting y que no hubiera nadie para despertarme en casa.

-Existe algo que se llama despertado cabeza hueca-replicó Kurt consternado.

-Oigan, ¿pueden parar un segundo?-pidió Brittany.

-pararé cuando me expliques una vez más porque rayos tuvimos que traer al demonio de Tasmania con nosotros-dijo Blaine frustrado.

-Blaine, sabes porque, es mi hermano y es su sueño también estar aquí, no lo dejaría allí en Ohio-Blaine soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Bien…

-Acostúmbrate-dijo Kurt rodando los ojos- porque créeme, a mí tampoco me agrada tu presencia aquí.

Blaine no respondió, sabía muy bien que sería inútil y eso llevaría a mas y mas peleas. Brittany se colocó entre medio de los dos y el resto del viaje fue tranquilo.

En cuanto llegaron, Blaine elevó la mirada para observar el gran edificio que se cernía frente a ellos.

-No puedo creer que realmente estemos aquí.

* * *

**Notas del capitulo:** _Algunas aclaraciones quería hacerles:_

_*Si, acá Britt es la hermana de Kurt, osea que ambos son Hummel. _

_*2do Blaine es el mejor amigo de Britt y viceversa._

_creo que eso es todo por ahora xD_

_¡Comenten lo que les pareció!_

_Pd: Amo los comentarios Largoooss jaja_

_Besitos!_


	2. Capitulo segundo

**Notas:** Gracias a todos por dejar su comentario! **MarianaCC, Gabriela Cruz, AdryRamiss, ValeAsencio, Elbereth3, Monsetziita, Gladys**

Realmente me alegro de que les haya gustado. Esta es para mi una pequeña historia con mucha ternura...

Disfruten el siguiente capitulo! No es muy largo, pero vale la pena leerlo :)

* * *

Capitulo 2

_There something about you, Tears me inside out whenever you're around  
There's something about you Speeding through my veins until we hit the ground  
And there's something about this rush, Take it away, It made me feel so good  
I get a feeling, you get a feeling, we get a feeling Like we could die._

Blaine no paraba de dar pequeños saltitos de emoción mientras los tres esperaban en la fila de personas que harían la audición para la nueva producción de Ryan Murphy.

-no puedo creerlo Britt, estamos aquí, dios mío, en pocos segundos estaré frente a Ryan Murphy y audicionaré para la nueva serie "The complicated life of Alice in Wonderland"

La sonrisa y los nervios de Blaine eran evidentes, por lo que Kurt no podía parar de burlarse.

-jamás entraras, recuerda que Alicia es una chica, lamento decepcionarte pero el hecho de que seas gay no signif….

Brittany golpeo a Kurt en la nuca dedicándole una mirada de reproche.

-no permitas que yo también me arrepienta de haberte traído.

Kurt le dedico una mirada indigna y sus ojos demostraban dolor.

-¿en serio hubieses preferido estar sola con este idiota?-Blaine lo miro con cara de pocos amigos- debo protegerte de que nadie aquí te haga daño o se aproveche de ti, es mi deber como hermano.

Britt le acaricio tiernamente los cabellos castaños.

-pórtate bien y no me enojare.

-seré un ángel- Blaine bufo como si eso no fuera posible bajo ningún punto de vista-no me provoques Anderson.

-no pretendas ser algo que no eres-Brittany rodo los ojos mientras veía como ambos volvían a su rutina de pelas diarias.

-y de todos modos-dijo Kurt evitando las palabras de Blaine por un momento- ¿Por qué tu no audicionaras?

Brittany le sonrió tranquilamente.

-Mi profesora de la academia de danza me ha conseguido un empleo de coreógrafa para una serie musical, pronto me llamaran-Kurt iba a preguntar cómo era que no le había contado eso antes pero una voz resonó repentinamente por todo el salón interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Blaine Anderson?- Blaine se volteó sorprendido y caminó rápidamente al cuarto donde se realizaban las audiciones.

-rómpete una pierna-grito Kurt, Blaine se sorprendió notoriamente, porque ambos bien sabían que eso era buena suerte en el teatro, pero justo antes de que Blaine volteara a sonreírle Kurt termino la frase-literalmente.

Blaine entró a la habitación, donde se encontraba el productor Ryan Murphy y un par de colegas, y se sintió extraño al notar que Ryan reía cuando él entró.

-hola-dijo después de calmar sus nervios- soy Blaine Anderson.

-hola Blaine, es un placer conocerte pero podríamos saber ¿quien fue tan cruel para desear que te rompas una pierna?-indagó Murphy entre risas. Blaine sintió como la ira lo carcomía.

-es el hermano de una amiga-dijo en un suspiro.

-¿podrías llamarlo?-Blaine parpadeo varias veces antes de accionar, no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo.

En cuanto Kurt hubo entrado, el productor preguntó su nombre.

-Kurt Hummel-contesto el muchacho dedicándole una mirada de suficiencia a Blaine. El moreno intentó ignorarlo.

-¿podrían cantar para nosotros?-indagó Ryan con una sonrisa luego de hablar en voz baja con sus colegas.

-¿Qué?-saltó Blaine sorprendido-no, el no vino a audicionar.

-¿Quién dijo?-indagó Kurt con una sonrisa maléfica.

-te odio-murmuró Blaine.

Ryan los observaba cada vez más interesado, con una mirada penetrante y pensativa.

-¿podrían cantar la canción Rolling in the deep de Adele?, les daremos unos minutos para que se preparen-ambos asintieron y se alejaron un poco de los hombres.

-¿Qué pretendes?-preguntó furioso Blaine en casi un susurro.

-lo mismo que tu, ganar mi puesto en la serie-Blaine rió falsamente.

-no me engañas niño, ¿que quieres?

-si te dijera no me creerías-Blaine lo miró con desconfianza.

-hazlo bien –susurró Blaine.

Empezó Kurt volteándose a ver a los productores, con los ojos repletos de algún sentimiento extraño.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch,_

_It's bringing me out the dark_

Blaine volteo de la misma manera desafiante, dando unos pasos a los hombres que los observaban.

_Finally I can see your crystal clear_

_Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare_

_See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch,_

_And it's bring me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

Ambos muchachos se pusieron frente a frente, Kurt tomó la parte delantera de la camisa de Blaine y la apretó con su mano. Mirándose ambos a los ojos, como si la canción realmente significara algo entre ellos.

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart and soul_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

Kurt bajo su mano lentamente recorriendo el pecho de Blaine, sobre la camisa, aun clavando sus ojos azules en los del Moreno, mientras continuaba.

_Baby I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you_

_And I'm gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Making a home down there_

_It Reminds you of the home we shared_

Kurt volteo alejándose del Blaine y este lo siguió a paso lento, al ritmo de la música imaginada en su mente.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

Kurt volvió a voltearse para esta vez tomar el rostro del moreno mientras ambos cantaban.

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart and soul_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart and soul_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro con expresiones indescifrables y con las respiraciones agitadas.

Blaine podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo del castaño emanaba hacia él y por alguna razón aquella sensación de cercanía con Kurt lo atraía de una extraña manera.

Sus ojos mirándose fijamente, de una forma que ninguno de los dos recordaba haber visto antes los llevó a perderse en los ojos del otro sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Los aplausos de los hombres que los observaban fue lo que los alejó de esa extraña conexión que por unos segundos ambos habían sentido.

-maravilloso-vitoreó Ryan aplaudiendo-muchas gracias, lo llamaremos.

Kurt y Blaine se voltearon a mirarlos y asintieron simultáneamente, el castaño fue el primero en salir y Blaine no pudo evitar la necesidad de observarlo alejarse.

Era extraño, realmente extraño.

-creo que voy a cambiar un poco esta historia- dijo Ryan con una sonrisa. Blaine lo observó confundido, sin entender realmente lo que el hombre había querido decir. Sin embargo, se despidió sin hacer preguntas.

Algo extraño había sucedido allí y por un momento la furia de Blaine hacia Kurt, se había disipado por completo.

* * *

_**Notas del capitulo:** Bueno, todo empieza a tomar color no? jeje_

_Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios sobre que les parecio._

_Por otro lado..._

_**Gabriela Cruz**: Por supuesto que se quien sos :) no me olvido de ninguno de mis lectores mas fieles. Me alegro que te hayas hecho una cuenta ahora, me acuerdo cuando no la tenias ^^. Muchisimas gracias por seguirme siempre!_

_Besitos!_

**_Respuestas a sus preguntas:_**

_**Monsetziita preguntó:** ¿tienen mamá o ya quedaron huerfanos de amabas partes?_

_Bueno en realidad, ellos tienen mamá, pero no influye bajo ningún punto de vista, a existencia de ella en el fic :)_

_Gracias por comentar!_

_En fin, dejen sus comentarios y sus dudas! será un placer contestarles a todo._

_Ah y otra cosa, la actualización será los domingos, al igual que mi otro Fanfic ADMV. _

_Eso es todo, Besitos!_


	3. Capitulo Tercero

**Notas:** Perdoonn por no actualizar el domingo! demasiadas cosas del profesorado ._. Perdon!

Gracias Por comentar a todos!

**Ilse Wayland, Gabriela Cruz, AdryRamiss15, monsetziita, MarianaCC, Gladys, ValeAsencio**

**S**e los Agradezco Mucho!

Espero que disfruten este capitulo!

* * *

Capitulo 3

_Time am I restless or a fool? How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me, baby. Maybe it's true, baby  
Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of  
We've waited long enough_

Blaine se tiro boca bajo en la cama con furia. Ahora sentía la ira discurrir por sus venas y aquel extraño sentimiento que había inundado su cuerpo por un momento se había ido completamente.

-Blaine tranquilízate-le susurro Britt mientras acariciaba la espalda del moreno.

-jamás me llamaran, tu hermano lo arruinó, el siempre arruina todo.

Britt lo miro dolida, a pesar de todas las peleas que ambos chicos tenían, ella siempre pensaba que algún día empezarían a entenderse mejor. Pero por alguna razón cada vez veía a ese día más lejano.

-vamos Blaine, aun no sabes lo que sucederá-susurró Brittany dándole ánimos- además, hay miles de castings para probar.

Blaine se volteó para mirarla.

-¿en verdad crees que me llamaran aun con lo de tu hermano?-Britt sonrió.

-claro que sí, no conseguirán en ningún lado un sombrerero más loco que tu.

Blaine se incorporó y la abrazó.

-en unos minutos estará la cena lista ¿está bien?-Blaine asintió dejando ir a la rubia.

Segundos después Kurt entró a la habitación. Blaine se sentó en la cama apoyándose contra el respaldo de la misma.

-si vienes a molestar te invito a que te retires-el castaño lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero luego su semblante se suavizó y agachó la cabeza.

-no-dijo en tono firme, para luego bajar la voz-vengo a disculparme.

A Blaine se le descolocó la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

-no hablas en serio-contestó el moreno sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Kurt se estaba disculpando con él? Definitivamente era imposible.

El joven de ojos azules intensos lo miró enojado y con los pómulos colorados.

-¡estoy hablando en serio!-medio grito, no podía entender como no le creía. El castaño comenzó a hablar rápido tragándose todo su orgullo por el momento-creo que estuve mal, me metí en algo que no debía, arruine tu audición y tal vez ni siquiera te llamen por mi culpa… en verdad lo siento.

Blaine pudo sentir repentinamente una oleada de cariño, como si el odio, el rencor y las estúpidas peleas ya no importaran realmente. Aquel sentimiento que había sentido luego de terminada la audición había vuelto tan rápido como había llegado la vez anterior.

-te disculpo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Quita esa tonta sonrisa de tu rostro-dijo asqueado el castaño.

El moreno se levantó y se acercó rápidamente al castaño, tomándolo por sorpresa y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡suéltame Blaine!-gritaba el castaño mientras se revolvía en sus brazos.

Su aroma, su piel suave y tersa, su aliento rozándole el cuello, el calor de su cuerpo. Blaine pudo sentir todo aquello en el momento que abrazó al castaño, pudo sentir la perfección del joven oji azul, pudo sentirlo, sin prestar atención a las palabras del castaño. Olvidando las peleas de siempre.

Blaine cerró los ojos inspirando el aroma dulce del castaño.

Kurt dejo de resistirse al abrazo y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y lo apretó contra sí.

Estaba seguro de que conocía a Blaine desde toda la vida, estaba seguro de que cuando él había nacido Blaine ya se encontraba junto a él, y sin embargo esa era una de las pocas veces que se habían abrazado.

Kurt pensó por unos segundos que si no se hubiese empeñando tanto en pelear con el moreno, hubiese recibido más de esos abrazos de su parte.

Pero era algo inevitable para él, cuando eran niños solían pelear por todo, y todo empeoró cuando Kurt sintió que algo había cambiado en su relación, que su corazón latía demasiado fuerte cuando se encontraba junto a Blaine, que sus pómulos se ruborizaban intensamente cuando el moreno le sonreía… En simples palabras, todo había empeorado cuando Kurt noto que se había enamorado de Blaine.

El castaño no había encontrado otra forma de esconder lo que sentía, que seguir peleando. En una pelea su corazón latía fuerte ¿verdad? En una pelea sus pómulos se ponían colorados ¿verdad? Y aunque la pelea no fuera la verdadera causa de las reacciones del cuerpo de Kurt, los demás jamás se darían cuenta de lo contrario.

-la cena ya esta lis…-Britt entro a la habitación agitando una cuchara de madera, pero al instante se quedo perpleja por la situación ¿Kurt y Blaine estaban abrazándose?

I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E.

Ambos jóvenes se apartaron rápidamente uno del otro, como si repentinamente se hubieran dado electricidad.

-ge-genial-tartamudeo Blaine. Brittany sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Blaine miró de reojo a Kurt, quien aún permanecía inmóvil a su lado con los pómulos teñidos de color carmín. Blaine pudo observar allí la perfección de los labios del castaño.

En ese instante Kurt se percató de la mirada el moreno, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-a-apúrate ¿quieres? Si no, se te enfriara la comida.

Blaine se quedó observando una vez más como la figura de Kurt se alejaba de él y desaparecía tras la puerta. Era una extraña sensación en realidad, como si realmente no debiera dejar que el castaño se alejara.

Blaine suspiró confundido, notando como en su pecho el corazón le palpitaba de manera veloz.

¿Qué era aquella sensación?

* * *

_**Notas del capitulo:** Muy cortito ¿no? ya se u.u pero es asi con este fic, no se porque los caps me salieron taan cortitos jaja..._

_Pero bueno, en fin... espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios!_

_Ah y una cosa Ilse Wayland decime que Wayland es Por Cazadores de sombras y vamos a tener algo mas en común que Klaine xD jajaa_

_Bueno eso es todo!_

_Nos leemos el próximo domingo!_


	4. Capitulo Cuarto

**Notas: **Gracias por sus comentarios!** Ilse Wayland, Darren's Loveeer, AlexaColfer, Gabriela Cruz, monsetziita, ValeAsencio**

Espero que este nuevo capitulo tambien merezca su comentario!

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Capitulo 4

_Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

No podía.

Simplemente no.

Y ¿Por qué?

Eso no podía estar sucediéndole, se odiaban ¿verdad? Todas sus vidas habían estado peleando entonces…

¿Por qué ahora se sentía diferente?

Blaine podía recordar perfectamente haber acompañado a Britt Con sus padres, cuando Kurt había nacido, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, incluso aunque él era muy pequeño en esos tiempos.

Blaine recordaba haber visto esos hermosos ojos azules en aquel bebe perfecto, recordaba haber fijado su mirada en el azul intenso, recordaba que el pequeño bebe lo había visto, había estirado su manita hacia él y él la había tomado.

Pero todo había cambiado cuando Kurt entro en la edad de los caprichosos 3 años, donde empezó a morder a Blaine y a rasguñarlo, y eso también lo recodaba Blaine perfectamente.

Luego cuando Kurt Había cumplido los diez años todo se había vuelto peor, antes compartían algunos momentos de paz juntos, hablaban y se sonreían, para luego volver a pelear, pero desde que Kurt había cumplido 10 años todo había empeorado y los momentos de paz se habían acabado.

Blaine se rasco sus rulos intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Kurt, pero solo podía pensar en sus labios color rosado intensos, el brillo de sus ojos al mirarlo, su dulce aroma y sus suaves cabellos.

-Blaine, Blaine… ¡Blaine!-Britt lo zarandeo para que Blaine cayera de nuevo en la tierra.

-oh, lo siento Britt ¿Qué decías?-Britt le entrego el teléfono.

-tienes una llamada de la producción-el corazón de Blaine dejo de latir por unos segundos, el moreno acercó el auricular a su oído.

-¿hola?

* * *

Los pómulos de Kurt no podían ocultar su sonrojo, pero es que no había forma de poder ocultarlo, el moreno tan solo se había abalanzado sobre él y lo había abrazado, y el no atinó si quiera a quejarse.

-Gracias Kurt-el castaño no entendió.

-¿de que hablas? ¿Porque me agradeces? ¿Blaine que clase de droga injeriste esta mañana?-el castaño intento mantenerse neutral ante la situación.

El moreno suspiró y se separó del cuerpo del castaño con una sonrisa clavada en su rostro.

-Quedamos-Kurt enarcó una ceja aun sin entender.

-¿eh? ¿A que te refieres Anderson?

-somos parte del cast de "The complicated life of Alice in Wonderland" - el castaño se quedó pasmado, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado. Jamás.

-¿Qué personajes?-indagó al caer de su nube de asombro.

-Yo seré El sombrerero-contesto felizmente- y tu el gato de Cheshire.

-¿seré un gato?-el moreno rió.

-claro que no, recuerda, esta historia se basa en Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero no es la misma historia, solo conserva la esencia de sus personajes.

-oh-susurro el castaño-¿entonces debo aparentar ser un gato?

Ambos rieron juntos, y ambos pudieron notar que era la primera vez en años que reían juntos.

Blaine no pudo contener a sus labios antes de que estos largaran la pregunta, necesitaba hacerla, y su cuerpo lo obligo.

-¿Por qué siempre has sido tan frio conmigo?-indagó repentinamente el moreno arruinando por completo el ambiente amistoso.

-¿de que hablas?-Preguntó el castaño haciéndose el desentendido.

-vamos Kurt-el moreno se acercó a una distancia peligrosa, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia- dime la verdad.

Kurt tragó forzosamente, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los labios de Blaine, o sus ojos, o sus labios, o sus pómulos rosados, o sus labios.

-N…No se d…de qu... Que me ha… hablas-tartamudeó el castaño intentando irse para atrás, pero chocó contra la pared.

-acaso-susurró Blaine con su boca casi pegada a los labios del castaño-¿sientes algo por mí?

El corazón de Kurt se paro. En cambio el corazón de Blaine latía a mil, la respiración entrecortada del castaño sobre su boca solo lo hacía querer pegar sus labios sobre los de este, y aunque aun no entendía por qué tan de repente había empezado a sentir algo por el castaño, simplemente no podía evitar el deseo de tenerlo cerca, de besarlo, de abrazarlo, de acariciarlo.

-Blaine-hablo el castaño intentando recuperar la compostura-soy un niño y tu un adulto, no puedes-murmuró asustado Kurt, nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien, y simplemente estaba aterrorizado de lo que pudiera pasar después, no tenía experiencia en ningún tipo de cosas de pareja, ni siquiera había besado a alguien alguna vez. Entonces ¿Cómo iba a permanecer tranquilo en una situación así? Cuando la persona de la que se había enamorado 6 años atrás estaba tan cerca de él.

-no Kurt, te equivocas-Blaine apenas esbozó una media sonrisa-no eres un niño.

Los labios del moreno acariciaron suavemente los labios del castaño, produciendo en este un estremecimiento por toda la columna vertebral. Blaine levantó su mano y la apoyó sobre la mejilla del castaño, atrayendo su rostro más al de él. Besándolo con ternura, notando como el castaño se iba calmando a medida que el beso continuaba.

Se separaron unos segundos después, el castaño suspiró.

-¿Qué fue eso?-susurró nerviosamente al ver que los ojos de Blaine se fijaban en los suyos.

-una demostración de afecto-contestó Blaine acariciando al castaño-un beso.

-¿por qu…?-el moreno volvió a besar al castaño y esta vez el más joven aferró sus manos en los risos del moreno, atrayéndolo más hacia él, disfrutando de aquel contacto, de aquella experiencia tan extraña, nueva y deliciosa.

Después de todo ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro en esos momentos. Ambos corazones latían de una manera feroz y tal vez en algún otro momento Kurt se hubiese preocupado porque su hermana los viera en esa situación. Pero lo cierto era que los labios de Blaine se habían adherido a los suyos y aquella sensación no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Era algo que desactivaba cada neurona consiente en su cabeza y solo dejaba que su cuerpo y su corazón fluyeran.

Era algo… Mágico.

Lo que les hacia preguntarse, si sus labios no habían sido hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

_**Notas del capitulo:** Bueno, lo único que puedo decir es ¡Díganme que les pareció!_

_Respuestas a sus preguntas:_

_**AlexaColfer** Preguntó: Porque tan corto D:?_

_No estoy segura de si querías que respondiera a esto pero voy a responderte de todas maneras... NO se! xD realmente salió así de mi mente y bueno... u.u_

_Perdón porque sea tan corto..._

_Besito! :)_

_Bueno eso es todo!_

_Nos leemos!_

_Cualquier duda preguntenme!_

_Besitos!_


	5. Capitulo Quinto

**Notas:** Primero que nada, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a nuestro amado Cory Monteith quien espero que ahora este en un hermoso lugar. Todavía estoy muy triste por su partida, así que quiero dedicarle este capitulo a nuestro angelito que nos va a cuidar desde ahora y para siempre.

**#RipCoryMonteith #StayStrongLea**

Lamento no haber actualizado el domingo, pero estaba destruida, la noticia me pego mucho y simplemente no pude actualizar.

Gracias a todos por comentar el capitulo anterior **AlexaColfer, monsetziita, KlainerDCbowties, Gabriela Cruz, darckel, ValeAsencio, Darren's Loveeer, Gladys, Iaraa, Elbereth3.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you_  
_i wanted to make it go away_  
_I wanted to know you_  
_I wanted to make your everything, all right..._

-¿Qué cosa?-indagó Britt sorprendida. Kurt tenía los pómulos completamente sonrojados y la cabeza gacha. Britt no podía creer estar viendo Tal vulnerabilidad de parte de su hermano por un hecho tan simple, aunque la situación fuera algo extraña ante los ojos de la rubia.

-lo que oíste-murmuró el castaño.

-¿y que tiene de malo?-Kurt levanto la cabeza rápidamente para fijar su mirada en la de su hermana-¿Qué? ¿Renunciaras porque tu personaje debe besarse con otro?

-ese no es el punto Brittany.

-¿Entonces cual?-indagó la rubia desafiante.

-Creo que no quiere que sea yo a quien debe besar-contestó Blaine apareciendo repentinamente y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Suspiro con una media sonrisa-como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes…

Britt abrió los ojos de par en par ante las palabras del moreno ¿estaba bromeando?

-¿Qué?

-¡NADA!-intervino Kurt rápidamente, dedicándole una mirada furiosa a Blaine- eso jamás sucedió, jamás lo besaría es un idiota…

Britt aun seguía pérdida en sus pensamientos intentando atar cabos, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su hermano.

-cobarde-murmuró Blaine y se retiro.

-espera-dijo Britt con la mirada iluminada- ¿ya han hecho una escena con beso?

Kurt revoleo los ojos y salió de la habitación agradeciendo lo detraída que solía ser Brittany de vez en cuando.

En cuanto ambos chicos salieron de la habitación la rubia sonrió maléficamente.

-sabía que había algo entre estos dos, no pueden engañarme.

* * *

-Corten-Murphy le dedico una mirada de reproche al joven castaño-¿Cual es el problema ahora Kurt?

El castaño inspiró forzadamente.

-es que no entiendo cómo es que el gato de Cheshire puede estar enamorado del sombrerero… se odian ¿o no? Luego de que Cheshire los entregara a la reina roja… no veo como es que pueden estar juntos.

-Mira Kurt, ya lo habíamos hablado, esta serie no es Alicia en el país de las maravillas, solo mantiene la esencia de sus personajes… tú no eres un gato y Blaine no es un loco, Santana no es una reina que le corta la cabeza a sus súbditos y Sugar no es un conejo blanco ¿entiendes a lo que quiero llegar?

Kurt asintió dando un suspiro.

-bien, retomemos por favor y…. acción.

Kurt posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Blaine y clavo su mirada en los ojos del moreno, sintiendo como sus pómulos ardían.

-sé lo que hiciste y no me importa-susurró Blaine diciendo su dialogo.

-pero, soy un traidor, no quieres meterte conmigo, será mejor que me abandones a mi suerte-Blaine le sonrió cálidamente y el corazón del castaño se aceleró.

-jamás te abandonaré Ches, eres todo para mí- Kurt se perdió en los ojos de Blaine, en su boca, en sus palabras, sentía como si se las estuviese diciendo a él.

Blaine se inclino para tocar los labios de Kurt con los suyos, ambos se fundieron en un beso tierno.

-y… corten-habló Murphy, pero Kurt no quería detenerse ahora, no cuando recién había empezado.

Blaine se separo poco a poco y rodeo la cintura del castaño con sus manos. Apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Kurt respirando su aroma.

-eres todo para mí-le susurró y le beso el lóbulo de la oreja. Kurt se estremeció.

-Bien chicos hemos acabado al fin.

Blaine respiró entrecortadamente al separarse de Kurt, sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, quería que Kurt se quedara con él, que compartieran el sentimiento que ambos tenían hacia él otro, ¿Por qué debía ser tan difícil?

* * *

-hey Kurt ¿vas a ignorarme?-Blaine corría tras del castaño por el estacionamiento del set, luego de terminar de grabar.

-¿no deberías estar acostumbrado a esto?-contesto Kurt cortante sin siquiera voltearse.

Blaine lo alcanzó y lo tironeó del brazo.

-no me gusta esto-le dijo con el seño fruncido, dejando su rostro a unos centímetros del de el castaño.

-no sé a que te refieres-dijo Kurt intentando parecer indiferente.

-No te entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?

-yo no tengo miedo.

-claro que si lo tienes, tienes miedo a estar conmigo.

-eso es estúpido, ¿por qué querría estar contigo?

-porque me quieres-Kurt se mantenía quieto, casi sin moverse, solo intentando mantener la calma-¿Por qué lo ocultas?

-no entiendes nada-murmuró el castaño desviando la vista a otro lugar.

-claro que no entiendo, si no me explicas no entiendo, ¿Por qué evitas tus sentimientos? ¿Por qué huyes de mi todo el tiempo?-medio gritó Blaine con aires de desesperación.

-¡porque lo he hecho toda mi vida!-contesto Kurt repentinamente, tomando desapercibido a Blaine quien se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-te he amado desde que tengo memoria, tu siempre estuviste ahí, pero yo era un niño siempre y tu salías por ahí con muchos chicos y chicas y yo me quedaba en casa pensándote-unas lagrimas se asomaron en los ojos azules del castaño- hasta que me di cuenta que pasabas más tiempo conmigo cuando peleábamos, pero yo no quería que advirtieras mis sentimientos pero a la vez quería tenerte cerca, así que decidí que pelear sería lo mejor, mantenerme distante de ti, como si no me importaras, como si me molestara tu presencia, cuando en realidad estaba muriendo porque me abrazaras.

El moreno se quedo pasmado mientras el menor lloraba frente a él. Eso no era posible, no podía creerlo realmente, era como una historia fantástica, imposible de que fuera real a los ojos del moreno.

-¿sabes? El día que mi papá murió, le confesé lo que sentía por ti, yo solo tenía diez años yo te veía como mi amor imposible y le conté a mi papá y el solo me sonrió y me dijo que siguiera a mi corazón, que él me diría lo que era correcto hacer-Kurt inspiró profundamente- cuando Salí de la habitación, tú estabas ahí, junto a Britt, y te acercaste a mí y me abrazaste, y prometiste que todo saldría bien… pero nada salió bien Blaine, esa, fue la última vez que me abrazaste hasta el otro día y no sé que signifique eso, pero estoy seguro que eso no es estar bien.

Kurt siguió llorando angustiosamente sin poder parar. Blaine lo rodeó con sus brazos apretándolo fuerte contra sí.

-no puedo asegurarte que todo estará bien, ahora lo sé, pero puedo garantizarte que siempre me tendrás contigo cuando me necesites- Kurt sonrió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

Una vez más volvía a sentirse seguro.

* * *

**Notas del capitulo:** _Espero que les haya gustado..._

_Pregunta para ustedes: ¿Alguien hizo algo por Cory? Yo prendí Velitas por él y solté globos con un cartel de él que tenia la frase "la vida es muy corta como para ser serio". _

_Bueno eso es todo, como dije antes este capitulo va dedicado a nuestro angelito Cory, con todo el amor del mundo. :'(_

_Besos!_


	6. Capitulo Sexto

**Notas: **Graciaaasss a todooos por sus comentarios! _**ValeAsencio, darckel, Gabriela Cruz, Darren's Loveeer, AdryRamiss15 , AlexaColfer.**_

Saben que sus comentarios valen mucho para mi!

Bueno, una vez mas, este capitulo va dedicado a nuestro angelito Cory :)

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capitulo 6

_The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you'll know this love is forever  
(It's gonna be love)  
Love needs time now or never  
(It's gonna be love)  
It's gonna be strong enough_

-está bien, puedo parecer estúpida y muchas veces no darle importancia a muchas cosas, pero me canse-Brittany inspiro profundamente antes de continuar-¿Qué le hiciste?

-¡no le hice nada, ya te lo dije!-respondió alterado el moreno.

-entonces ¿por qué demonios no sale de su cuarto?-La rubia lo miraba furiosa.

-no lo sé-contestó Blaine encogiéndose de hombros.

-está bien se acabo, se lo que está sucediendo aquí Blaine, realmente lo sé, los conozco a los dos perfectamente es imposible que no me dé cuenta lo que está sucediendo-la rubia suspiró-y te amo Blaine, eres mi mejor amigo, pero si llego a enterarme que le hiciste daño a mi hermanito pagaras las consecuencias.

El moreno se quedo pasmado observando la figura de la rubia mientras se alejaba de la habitación. Realmente nunca la había visto tan enfadada y mucho menos jamás le había hablado así.

Blaine y Britt habían sido amigos prácticamente desde su nacimiento, sus madres habían sido amigas desde pequeñas y su amistad había sido eterna. Cuando ambas supieron que estaban embarazadas habían programado sus partos el mismo día. Y así fue como Blaine y Brittany comenzaron a compartir su vida, compartiendo cumpleaños y siendo amigos siempre.

Sus madres soñaban con que algún día ellos crecieran y se convirtieran en una pareja, aunque ese sueño no pudo cumplirse claramente.

Blaine había compartido cada minuto de su vida con Brittany y cada uno de sus secretos también, inclusive ella había sido la primera en saber que a Blaine le atraían lo chicos.

Y después de tantos años, de amistad, cariño y diversión, después de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, esta era la primera vez que Brittany le hablaba de esa manera, tan fría, tan protectora, tan preocupada.

Blaine suspiró y se dirigió a su cuarto, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era dormir una larga y relajante siesta.

* * *

-¿Kurt?-susurró Brittany mientras entraba a la habitación del castaño-¿puedo pasar?

-claro-contestó rápidamente Kurt frotándose los ojos para que su hermana no notara que había estado llorando.

La rubia se sentó junto al castaño en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?-indagó mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de su hermano.

-nada-respondió Kurt fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Kurt, no importa lo bueno que seas mintiendo… a mi no me engañas… suéltalo ya-Brittany tomó la mano de Kurt y la presionó entre las suyas dándole confianza.

El castaño agachó la cabeza, pensando si debía decir la verdad.

-es solo que…-las lagrimas aparecieron nuevamente en su rostro.

-¿Qué?

-amo a Blaine.

Brittany se quedo perpleja ante las palabras de su hermano. Si, ella lo había sospechado antes, pero que se lo dijera tan directamente, había resultado más chocante de lo que a rubia esperaba.

-¿Qué?-indagó nuevamente en un tono total de confusión.

-amo a Blaine- repitió el castaño sonrojándose intensamente.

Brittany intentó caer de aquella nube de shock.

-¿y por eso lloras Kurt?-el castaño la miro confundido-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Kurt observó a su hermana con un gesto de "¿en verdad estas preguntándome eso?".

-uno-comenzó el castaño marcando los números con sus dedos- la diferencia de edad es un gran problema; dos, "odio" a Blaine, no sé si lo recuerdas y tres jamás he mantenido una relación con nadie, ¿Cómo es posible que pueda llegar a estar en una relación con él? Además se supone que lo odio…

Brittany suspiró y abrazó a su hermano.

-uno-susurró la rubia mientras acariciaba al castaño-la diferencia de edad no importa; dos, tu no odias a Blaine, solo actúas para ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos-el castaño la observó asombrado-si Kurt, lo sé. Y tres no tienes que tener miedo, Blaine te cuidara siempre, te aseguro que si… confió en el Kurt, tanto como en ti, se que estarán bien.

El castaño se aferro a su hermana.

-¿desde cuándo tengo miedo Britt? ¿Desde cuándo soy inseguro? ¿No se suponía que yo era el chico al que no le importaba nada, el que no le temía a nada ni a nadie? ¿Porque ahora me siento así tan…vulnerable?

Britt sonrió para sí misma.

-partes del amor Kurt, solo debes arriesgarte y ser feliz, no dejes que esos sentimiento te hagan caer, tu eres más fuerte.

-gracias Britt-susurró Kurt.

La rubia se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto.

-ah, y una última cosa, amo la pareja que haces con Blaine-la rubia le guiño un ojo. El castaño se ruborizó completamente y se recostó en la cama intentando calmar el calor de sus pómulos.

* * *

-pase-dijo Blaine al sentir que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación. Blaine se incorporó en su cama al notar que Kurt entraba lentamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Podemos hablar?.

* * *

_**Notas del capitulo: El próximo domingo es el capitulo final! ¡No se lo Pierdan!**_

_Besos!_


	7. Capitulo Septimo

**Notas:** Primero que nada, Perdón por el retraso, no hay excusas, lo cierto es que esto en el receso de invierno y me pase todo el dia leyendo el 6to libro de Harry Potter y la verdad es que me olvide que era domingo xD Asi que mil disculpas...

2do Gracias a todos por comentar! Saben que sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi! **monsetziita, ValeAsencio, Guest, darckel, Darren's Loveeer, Gabriela Cruz, AlexaColfer, Gladys, Elbereth3 **

Como saben, este es el ULTIMO capitulo de este fic. La verdad es que la idea original cuando lo escribí (Hace ya mucho tiempo) era hacerle una continuación, sin embargo, no estoy segura de que eso suceda, ya que no la escribí y dudo que la escriba en algún momento. Sin embargo, puede un día escriba una continuación, nunca se sabe... Prefiero dejar abiertas las posibilidades

En fin, disfruten este ultimo capitulo!

* * *

Capitulo 7

_Time I've been patient for so long...  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you, baby  
Feeling it too, baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
Then it's gonna be all night_

_It's gonna be love_  
_It's gonna be great_  
_It's gonna be more than I can take_  
_It's gonna be free_  
_It's gonna be real_  
_It's gonna change everything I feel_  
_It's gonna be sad_  
_It's gonna be true_  
_It's gonna be me, baby_  
_It's gonna be you, baby_  
_It's gonna be..._

_It's gonna be love_

-si piensas hablarme y luego ignorarme… prefiero no hablarte-dijo Blaine medio en chiste medio en serio. Kurt negó lentamente.

-nada de eso-aclaró el castaño.

Blaine le hizo ademan para que se sentara junto a él en la cama y el castaño accedió.

-¿te sientes mejor?-indagó Blaine apoyando su mano en la mejilla del castaño y acariciándolo lentamente-después de que hablamos tu…

-De eso es de lo que quiero hablarte-repentinamente los pómulos del castaño se tiñeron de color carmín-Blaine yo…

El moreno tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y lo besó lenta y pausadamente, disfrutando del sabor dulce de sus labios.

-lo siento-murmuró Blaine en cuanto se hubo separado-necesitaba sentirte.

Kurt se estremeció ante las palabras del moreno.

-si dices esas cosas-contestó el castaño agachando la mirada-haces más difícil todo Blaine.

Blaine sonrió.

-lo siento, en verdad yo solo…

-te amo-el moreno se quedo pasmado observando al castaño con una sonrisa tonta gravada en el rostro.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el moreno confundido, seguro de que había oído mal.

-¿por que siempre tengo que repetirlo todo?-bufo el castaño sonrojándose aun más. Alzo la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Blaine y repitió- te amo, Blaine.

Los ojos del moreno brillaron, jamás había creído que eso fuera posible. Días atrás jamás se hubiese imaginado en la situación que se encontraba y sin embargo…

-también te amo Kurt.

El moreno sonrió y el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-entonces…-murmuró Kurt-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

-pues-contestó el moreno rodeando la cintura de Kurt con sus manos-ahora podremos besarnos-Blaine beso tiernamente los labios del castaño-podremos acariciarnos-El moreno paso su mano lentamente por el cuello de Kurt.

El castaño se estremeció y se abrazo al moreno, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Blaine.

-lamento no habértelo dicho antes-susurro el castaño cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación que le producía estar tan cerca de moreno-creo… que estaba asustado.

Blaine besó los cabellos de Kurt y lo oprimió más contra sí.

* * *

-Hay que festejarlo-decía Britt entusiasmada-comprare globos, preparare un pastel… y… y podemos contratar una banda musical.

La rubia se aplaudió a si misma por sus brillantes ideas. Britt se encontraba con los pómulos completamente colorados por la emoción y con una sonrisa inmensa pegada en su rostro.

Kurt y Blaine la observaban pasmados, ante su reacción. Ambos chicos permanecían frente a la rubia tomados de la mano con la boca abierta y las cejas alzadas. Sabían que Brittany no reaccionaria mal al saber de su relación, pero definitivamente no se esperaban semejante reacción.

-Britt no vamos a casarnos-comentó el moreno.

-lo sé querido amigo-la joven suspiro-pero si tú fueras yo y hubieses esperado durante tantos años que se dignaran a admitir lo que sentían el uno por el otro-miro a Kurt- o siquiera a darse cuenta de lo que sentían-miro a Blaine- estarías como yo.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron notoriamente.

-no quiero hacer un escándalo de esto Britt-pido Kurt. La rubia bufó.

-está bien-se acerco a abrazar a los dos muchachos-me alegro mucho por ustedes, en verdad que sí.

* * *

El día del estreno del capítulo piloto de The complicated life of Alice in Wonderland había llegado y todo el cast se había reunido en el apartamento de los Hummel-Anderson para verlo.

Kurt sentía las miradas de sus compañeros clavadas sobre sí mismo, pero no se animaba a voltear a comprobarlo.

Era lógico que lo miraran, tenía que admitirlo, había pasado tanto tiempo quejándose de tener que besar a Blaine en las escenas y esas cosas que nadie podía entender porque ahora se encontraban así.

Cabe decir que no había mucho lugar en el apartamento, pero nadie creía que ese fuera el verdadero motivo de la posición de Kurt y Blaine.

El moreno se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales color fresa frente al televisor, y sobre sus piernas se encontraba el castaño. Ambos mantenían sus manos unidas sobre el regazo del último.

-¿y que? ¿Al fin lo admitieron?-indagó Ryan riendo.

-así es-contestaron los dos chicos al unísono.

Todo el cast les sonrió.

-ya era hora-dijeron Santana y Sugar, las chicas que representaban a La reina de corazones y al conejo blanco respectivamente, en la serie.

-lamento haberles hecho esperar-contestó Kurt rodando los ojos y hablando en un tono de fastidio.

-te perdonamos-murmuro Britt que se acercaba al lugar y se sentaba a los pies de Blaine.

-silencio va a empezar-murmuró Blaine apretando al castaño mas contra sí.

Kurt volteo la cara para mirarlo y le sonrió al tiempo que sus miradas se encontraban.

-te odio Anderson-murmuró pegando sus labios a los del moreno.

-¿y ahora que hice?-indagó Blaine sobre los labios del castaño. Volviéndolo a besar luego de terminada su frase.

-haces que te ame demasiado-el castaño le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos para intensificar el beso.

La música de presentación de la serie comenzó a sonar, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes levanto el rostro siquiera para mirar.

-también te amo-susurró Blaine y volvió a pegar sus labios a los del castaño.

Un camino lleno de dificultades, momentos felices y momentos tristes, estaba por venir, pero ya nada sería lo mismo desde ahora, porque Kurt y Blaine estaban Juntos, Más juntos que nunca.

Brittany levanto el rostro observando la escena con una sonrisa y suspiró. Luego levantó su vista hacia la gran ventana que daba al balcón y le sonrió a la estrella más cercana.

-así tenía que ser-dijo en un susurro apenas audible-el verdadero amor siempre debe desafiar la gravedad ¿verdad? Pero nunca caerá.

* * *

_**Notas del capitulo:** Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia de amor. _

_Quería comentarles que probablemente no escriba algo nuevo en un tiempo ya que es en algo así como una etapa de oscuridad mental y no solo no puedo sentarme a escribir sino que tampoco se me ocurre una bonita idea. Asi que lo mas probable es que publique pronto una vieja historia que tampoco publique acá. Mi primer fanfic jajaja ese fic refleja un momento de descubrimiento de muchas cosas en mi vida y bueno claramente el principio de mi fanatismo por esta hermosa pareja... Espero que lo lean, pronto lo voy a estar publicando se llama: **Contigo siempre Verano y Vacaciones**, Tal vez alguno ya lo leyó en el foro en que yo antes publicaba._

_**Otra cosa:** todas las canciones utilizadas al principio de cada capitulo de este fic, fuero de Mandy Moore... Búsquelas son Hermosas canciones :) Las usan en la película A walk to remember, la cual les recomiendo ver, porque es hermosa._

_Bueno, nos leemos Klainers!_

_Les mando muchos besos y abrazos virtuales!_

_Espero sus comentarios!_

_-Rorren_


End file.
